For many years residents burned their own refuse in outdoor residential incinerators which did not have air pollution reducing devices incorporated therein. Most local and state governments have outlawed residential burning activities due to the air pollution problems created by the burning. Instead of burning, residents now send their waste to landfills. However, currently, landfills are being filled to capacity and new landfill sites are becoming less available.
In an effort to solve the landfill problems, communities are turning to recycling and municipal incineration to dispose of refuse. However, these solutions are still in the formative stages and therefore do not provide immediate relief from the ongoing problems of waste management.
Until the methods of recycling and municipal incineration are viable solutions for waste management, other methods are needed to relieve the landfill problems. Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of residential incinerator which does not add to air pollution as did the residential incinerators of the past. Furthermore, there is a need for a residential incinerator which operates in a convenient manner, is compact and is safe for residential use.